Bring your pets to the cave day V2
by ElvenLove
Summary: T because seeing as Huntress is in this.. Well... You'll see. Different version of 'Bring your pets to the cave day' without Robins siblings, but with his sister. Oc included. Not my Oc. RANDOMNESS ENSUES! x3
1. WTF? Bring your pet to the cave day?

_**Ghosteh-Demon-OC-Wally: We don't own any of the characters mentioned. Aside from a few pets. Aka; Keko, Kaldur's pet fish, Speedy(the turtle), Mr. Cuddles, and Chezzi. The City Chicken/Sewer rat is a reference for; '****I Eat Rats for Breakfast' by zotSOS and the Batcookies are a reference for; '****Bat Cookies' by Vamprella9008 ** _

_**Rob: Damn right. **_

_**Conner: Wait, why does this 'fic have to be about Batman and Robin?**_

_**Batman: 'Cause I said so, and I'm the God Damn Batman!**_

_**Wally: Good point. **_

_**Robin: Oh god... x.x**_

_**Hanako: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

The cave was.. Quiet.. Wally and Robin were passed out on the couch. Too much energy drinks, and Taylor Swift. Not enough exsorcize and Nickleback.

Conner was watching Static. M'gann was reading books, along with Kaldur. Even Batman was bored, as he stood in the shadows, and silently glared at Wally for lying under Robin, who was just lying all over the poor ginger.

So, everything was almost normal. Aside from Wally and Robin not pranking Red Tornado with Billy, and M'gann not cooking. Everyone that was awake sighed, aside from one particular person. Kaldur noticed this. "Where is Huntress?" he asked, wondering were his ex-or future/current?(Confused about their status. LOL)-girlfriend went, when suddenly, the noise of metal being bent was heard. "Damnit!" they heard said hybrid cry. They got up, and into the Kitchen. Robin had woken up, and gone to see where everyone else was going.

Huntress sat in the kitchen, a small pile of bent knives on her left side, a pile of cooking knives on her right. She grabbed a new one, and tried to do the knife game. Robin pulled a camera out of nowhere, and started to record her. She tried to stab one of her fingers- Only for the knife to break. "DAMNIT!" Robin grinned at this, "Gotta' love the Hybrid skin, 'Ey sissy?" he said playfully, only to have Batman glare at him, and Huntress to respond hastily as she grabbed another knife, a smirk on her face. "Atleast I don't punch wholes in the wall, Birdy. Alfred was upset about it last time. He said I could have your desert tonight."

"What? No fair!" he cried. She just smirked at this, and shooed them, still concentrating on the knife game. She stabbed her pinky, but the knife bent. Again. But this time in three places. "DAMNIT!" she cried.  
Red Tornado walked in, everyone watched him as he looked around the room, then backed out slowely. If he was human he would've raised an eyebrow.

Robin had recorded it aswell, without meaning too. They where glad he did. That would be great blackmail. Well.. Almost all of them were glad.  
Batman frowned, and left, but not before saying "Tomorrow is bring your pet to the cave day. Bring a pet." "Alright." Robin cheered.

* * *

The next day.

-  
Everyone had their pets (See the other version without Huntress. Minus Robins siblings.)  
Huntress had no pet with her. Everyone looked at her confused. "Wheres your pet?" Asked Wally. Robin smirked, and Batman grimaced.  
"The Airoplanes, trucks, and ships will have them here soon. For now... Meet Snowie." She said, as suddenly, a giant(litterally Giant. Wulf is a ant compared to her. Ace is her chew toy.) white wolf appeared out of nowhere. "And Mr. Chompers." She said, as suddenly, a velocirapter came out of nowhere. It snapped at Wally, and Huntress grinned. "Good boy Mr. Chompers!" she praised.

Black Canary sighed. Seeing as the certain blond haired, blue eyed, cross-bow carrying hybrid had tones of pets. And Prehistoric ones. Today couldn't go well.

No one noticed Robins pet Ecidna waddling with his pet duck. Untill Wally stepped on it. "What the hell?" He cried, when he saw it. Robin ran over and scooped it up. "QAUCKERS!" he cried, cuddling the Ecidna, Qauckers, to him. He looked at the duck sadly. "I'm sorry Spike, I forgot you and Qauckers where here."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, aside from the boys embarrised father and sister. Well, Father and Butler, because Huntress was playing the knife game, while Alfred hid his head. "You have an Ecidna named Qauckers, and a Duck named Spike?" asked Artemis. Robin frowned. "I also have a turtle. I named it to match Wally's turtle, Speedy.". Artemis rolled her eyes, "What's it's name? Green Arrow? It better not be Artemis." Robin smirked, "No it's Roy! Artemis is my bird." and Wally cracked up laughing at that - Only to go silent when he realised said Archer was standing behind Robin.

"Hes right behind me, isn't he?" Robin asked. "Yes I am." Robin squealed in alarm at Roy who was suddenly behind him, being pouty as normal. He then proceeded to grab Spike and throw the poor duck at Roy.

"SPIKE, I CHOOSE YOU!" he screamed, before running out of the room.

Yep. Today was going to be a long day.

"Wait, what about Huntress?" Wally asked, and turned around...

..Only to see that Huntress was pouting. "Huntress, whats wrong?" Asked M'gann worriedly.

Looking at them sadly and seriously, she said,

"We ran out of knives!"

* * *

I swear, I failed at Cornelia/Huntress. D:


	2. Wally Bashing part 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. YJ Chars (c) Warner Bros. & DC Huntress/Cornelia (c) Her owner

* * *

Wally blinked at the 10 dogs, and hamster cage Artemis walked in with - And where those.. HYENAS? "Artemis, where'd you get them." He asked, Artemis smiled, remembering when she was standing in the crime area of Gotham, Holding a sign saying, "Villain pet watching. Got pets you don't want for the day? Artemis will watch them for free!" and then in small letters at the bottom, it said, "WARNING: Your pets will be used to beat up Kid Flash." while whistling innocently. "... I have my ways." She replied mysteriously.  
Wally frowned, "What ways?" he asked. "Thats my secret. Right, I-Eat-Wally's-For-Breakfeast?" she said to a random hamster in a cage. Wally tripped over, and faceplanted. Cornelia stood up from her deck chair in the middle of the training room and started laughing wildly. "Kid Flash Fail" She screamed in delight. Artemis turned to Cornelia "Isnt this dog yours Huntress or is it your fatthers? What was his name Dead-" "Alright Im going Im going" Cornelia yelled as she jumped onto Mr Chompers and used him as a horse. Kid Flash sped off after them.

Robin just grinned at this. "Hes gone to go flirt." He hacked the security cameras, and hooked it up to the mission briefing screen. Everyone watched as Huntress swung off Mr Chompers, and landed on the floor. She casually walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a soda, as if she didn't just ride a meat eating dinosaur to the kitchen. Wally walked over to her, and sat on the stool, across the counter from her.

Wally smirked, ready to try some more pick up lines on Cornelia. "Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out." he coaxed. "Okay, get the hell out." she said simply, trying to stab her finger with a knife she pulled out of seemingly nowhere. Wally frowned; Time to lay it on a bit more thicker. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked smoothly.  
Robin grinned, as he recorded all of this, while showing it up on the screen. "Hiding from you." she said simply, still not looking away. Suddenly, she was checking her nails. Wally's face dropped, but then quickly, he smiled again. "What do you do for a living?" he asked. Cornelia wasn't even paying attention anymore, so she replied back randomly, "I'm a female impersonater." she said, somehow making her voice manly. Wally's face went white at that, and he fell off the stool.

He got on it again, and said confidently, "If I could rearrange the alaphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." Wally said to Cornelia. Robin snorted from the debriefing room, ignoring the team, the red head didn't get it, did he? He grinned as he listened to his sisters reply. "Really? Because I'd put 'F' and 'U' together." she said, still playing her lovable knife game. Wally pouted, and slunk off to go get some comfort food. Bruce smirked, and Robin cracked up laughing.

Robin stared at the footage with a wide grin on his face, "Artemis!~ Time to pay up, you owe me ten bucks." Artemis groaned, and looked him in the mask. "Your father is a multi-billionare. Get it from him." she said. Robin turned to Batman, who said simply, "No." and at that, he pouted, and sunk into the shadows. Secretly taking 10 bucks from Artemis's wallet, and then attempting to pick-pocket his father - Only for him to grab the boy, and yank him forward, and proceed to gibbs slap him. Robin pouted, as he looked at Ace. "Your so lucky." and Batman stared at Ace for a second. "Lay of the treats, Ace. No one wants a fat Bathound."

At that exact moment, a truck came in. "Delivery for a -uhh.. "Icey Weiner? Oh crud.." Said the black haired delivery boy. "Six, you shoulda' said this was a prank!" he whined to a guy in a green tux, before leaving with him, forgetting their shipment. Batman stared blankly, and Huntress had just entered the room for that bit. She grinned, "MY DELIVERY!" she cried, running over, and opening it up. Out thundered two horses. She opened up another large crate, and out ran a.. Chihuahua?, Again, and out ran another Velociraptor. At this, everyone somehow got onto the rafters.

Aside from an unsuspecting Kid Flash, who just happened to come in, stopping infront of the animals. When Big Boss ran towards him, he tried to swing around onto the horses back to save himself. Only for the stallion to throw him off, and kick him in the face. Robin cracked up laughing at him. He shot up, and ran, trying to beat Capoochino out the door and into the kitchen. The Velocirapter somehow ran faster. He fell over, and at that moment, Snowie decided to join in. She ran over to Kid Flash, and shook him back and forth like a chew toy, then threw him at the wall. He fell off, just as snowie walked past happily, and hit the floor.  
Huntress then let her T-rex out. The big dino, Boomer, walked past like it was in its own home, stopped just above Kid flash, who had just gotten up, and pee'd on him. Wally groaned, and fell over. At that moment, Dart, Huntress's rat, ran over, bit him, and ran off. He sighed, and laid his head back down. Robin at this point, was laughing so hard. He was recording this whole thing, too. "THIS IS YOUTUBE GOLD!" he cried.

Lightning walked past Wally, looked disgusted at the smelly, dirty, and disgusting form on the floor, and kicked him, just to see if he was alive, and then trotted off to meet up with his brother, Big Boss. A pig walked past him, with a cow. The pig, Mooey, looked at him, along with the cow, Oinky. They then exchanged glances, and kept walking.

A small chocolate labrodor came running in, but ran into the wall. She shook it off, and ran over to Huntress, tackling her to the floor. Robin cracked up laughing at this, "Good going, Cocoa!" he called. The cave then recognized the queen Of/from Atlantis, along with a boy named Garth, and a girl named Tula. "Kaldur, Playful is in the deepest pool, and Humans Best Friend/HBF is in the other. Remind no one to go in there; Playful is cranky, and HBF is in a bad mood." Called out his ex girlfriend. He waved goodbye to them, and said thankyou, while hiding in a nearby aqauriam.

CLIFFEH! CUS I DIDN'T FINISH THIS CHAP.

* * *

Chuuu...


End file.
